amore
by merag
Summary: i have mixed the plot line of the series so the wdc is in the zexal 2 now haha but it is funny romance and it have a lot of angst and fierce it have more characters than the availbel ones as well as genres enjoy!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: introduction of OC.

Amore is a very strong duellist her powers can't be described.  
She is an orphan that was the cause of why she started to become a number hunter so she can protect herself with the number's powers.  
She has a power which no one can have it, which makes her strong with it. She can form an invisible barrier around her if she needed to defend by something, but this power only works when she have the numbers with her, it won't work without the numbers.

Her feelings can be broke easily.

She used to live on the streets but then, after she won the contest in her school she lived in an small apartment alone.

Her age is 14.  
her nickname by her enemies is the snake but for her tormentors is sweetie but for her lovers the curling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the fight

In the middle of a duel between amore and another unknown duellist at a hallway on the street.. "and now go my diamond princess dianda attack him directly! "said amore

"again and again I finished one more duellist what a boredom" she said while walking out of the hallway to the bright sun of the morning.

"I must have all the number cards so nobody would pass by my weakness point it will protect me from any enemies that I fa—" she didn't complete her sentence when she saw a duel with a red and black-haired boy with two numbers by his side against another black fat haired-boy and another four are watching the duel.  
"Hmm.. interesting I could realize them from before but I don't recognize their names well they are wearing the same colour of a school uniform like mine I think they are in my class .however, I must get that boy's numbers"

Then, she walked to them all and said "hello, I see you have numbers too." Then all of them have looked at her. Then, the blue- haired boy said "oh my god!.. She is the number hunter that they have been talking about for weeks" then said the fat boy "oo do you mean her? Are you drunk? She is in our class" then everyone said except amore "really "and then everyone got shocked.

"Yes!" said amore confidently. "But, yet I don't even remember your names but you seem familiar specially you spiky-haired boy" she pointed at him. Then said the grey haired girl "don't make fun of his spiky hair he is better than you tomato –haired girl" then amore got angry and said "oh yeah then let's see about that "then said the spiky-haired boy "well then I will leave the duel with tetsu and I will show you the power of my numbers!"

"I agree" she formed a tattoo duel gazer around her eyes and put on her duel disk which made of crystals as the boy also put his duel gazer and his duel disk then both of them said at the same time "duel!"

Then amore saw a blue alien came out of nowhere and stood on the air beside him then she became confused and said to her mind - I usually see him beside that boy but not every time maybe he is the one who help him to win in serious duels. That boy is weird - then she said to the boy "I think I will allow you start you spiky-haired boy"

Then, he got mad and said in a childish way "hey! you I have a name and it is Yuma so stop calling me like that "as amore laughed and said "ok, then now I remind your name yu-ma are you happy now? Stop jerking around and start"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the duel and the truth by meetings

Yuma said "my turn I draw and I summon goberlingh" then it appeared to the field. "Now I will us its effect whenever it is summoned to the field I can summon another monster with it. Now, go gogogo golem "it got down on the field from an iron box. "Now I overlay goberlingh and gogogo golem "and overlay network has formed "now, I build the overlay network and xyz summon number 39. Utopia!" the monster was amazing it appeared shining! "Now, I put 1 card face down and end my turn"

Amore said smiling an happy smile while looking at the monster "impressive" then she looked at Yuma "but still you area millions steps far away from my level! Now, it's my turn I draw now I activate the field spell diamond castle!"

Then the place around use turned all made of diamond then said the green-haired girl "wow! It is so beautiful I wish it was real." And then said the grey-haired girl "I wish I lived in such a place like that!"

Then amore completed "once it is activated it doubles the only the diamond monster's attack and defence points by 2"

Then Yuma said "what a card beautiful and powerful"

Then amore completed "now, I summon the diamond beast turtle!" a turtle appeared on the field whose shell was made of a green crystal as its attack and defence points were 1500/700.

Then Yuma said surprised " if this monster's attack points was multiplied by two then how it will equal?"he started counting on his finger confusedly as the spirit beside him said "it will be 3000 attack points and 1400 defense points" which made Yuma looked at him and said surprisly "what! You could be joking it must be something s alittle bit smaller!" then said tetsu "man this is too bad you're in a biiiig trouble now."

Then amore said " no Yuma my dear it is true as that sprit beside you said" then the monster multiplied its atrack points

Then Yuma got shocked and said " w-w-w-what you can see astral"

"oh his name is astral ,but yes I can see him from a long time didn't you know that?" she became confused.

" no at all, I didn't knew that no body can see him exept me and some other people that I still don't know how"

"ok!" she smiled

Then astral said "I think she is not that bad she did nothing till now or maybe she is a good person but her fierce way of duelling makes people think that she is evil"

Then Yuma said "good,huh? Are you crazy?"

Then astral said "no but there might be something that we still don't know about her she is cute but still we need to finish the duel so we can decide wether she is good or bad ."

"ok"said Yuma

Then amore looked at them as her smile dropped then she said " anyways, don't worry because I activate the spell card cut and half, it doubles the monster but as how much I double it its points will also divide by 2 and now I will divide my turtle 2 times which I would have 4 diamond turtles and each one would have 375 attack points and 150 defence points" then 4 turtles appeared. "and now I overlay my four turtles" an overlay network appeared "now, I build the overlay network and xyz summon, the might powerful monster in the whole universe, the heart of the diamond itself, the power of the major diamond clock ,now, appear number 47 diamond clock witch zaaphkiel!" a clock with a roman numerals appreared then a gate opened in front of it and a witch dressed in Japanese old cusom a red and black dress with white crystals and it have one red eye as the other is a diamond clock in her eye as it was holding a stick with a very huge diamond in its attack and defense points were 3600/1500 then it have multiplied by 2 which the points are equal to 7800/3000.

When this monster appeared amore felt a large pain in her heart as a pulse came out then she put her hand on her chest and fell down a little bit as she muttered a little bit loud the word "ahh!"

Then every one who has been watching have became surprised then Yuma took one step forward and said "are you ok,amore? What happened to you?"

Then she stood up again and said "I'm ok, I used to it"

Yuma said " what do you mean by that?"

"this monster's power is too strong whenever I summoned it I felt a chock of pain anyways I have to summon it so I can win the duel easily"

"but even why? Why do you threaten yourself while you know it will hurt you and hurt the others with you? You can use other methods to win other than this painful do you do this and how it will be useful to you either than hunting numbers? Even why you hunt numbers?tell me, amore. I know you are a good person this card only ruins your reputation and makes others to think that you are evil, you know that well. Right?"

"I need to win so I can have these number cards but if you even asked me why? That is because I have a power that I inherted it from my mother I can form an invisible barrier shield that will protect me but it only works when I have any of the numbers and I need to be save from my enemies this card I use it to win easily its not my fault that it hurt others but really my desire is after the numbers not hurting people you knew it yourself"

"But why do even need to protect yourself?"

Amore have gived a sad look then she said "well it is simple , I am an orphan and I live alone by myself, that's why"

Then all of them gave a very sad look and then the green-haired girl said "oh, so it all was everybody's mistake we thought that you are a bad person but you are not you are good and kind"

Then Yuma shouted at amore and made a silence after what he said which is "stop it, stop this duel now, I will not complete as long as this is going to hurt you and not only you I mean both of use just stop it, NOW!"

Amore looked chocked at him and said "well, then but if I stoped now when do you mean am I suppose to continue I must finish this duel and now!"

"no, even if you win you will make another explotion and who knows we all might die please for your sake you must stop it please"

Then tetsu and the blue-haired boy beside him both said "I beg you I don't want to die ,please I will do anything you want but stop this duel right now"

Then a short boy with big glasses with them said "if you want to kill yourself its ok but don't kill us with you"

Then the two other girls said while being worried "please it is for your sake too not ours only please stop this duel right now we beg you"

Then all of them said to amore at the same time "please!"

Then amore nervously shouted and said "STOP IT OK I WILL STOP NOW BUT YOU MUST STOP BEGGING, WILL YOU?" then she took out the cards from her dul disk and return it to her deck then she raised her and with the duel disk up and then the monsters and card on the field get into her deck also when Yuma saw her he also did the same. Then astral said "I said she is nice person but I wonder will we take the numbers from her or she will take ours at the end?"

Every one came to amore hugging her and running to her and thanking her to much then she said "ok now you are all welcome but first I need to thank Yuma and second I need to give him these numbers I can give them to you because I trust you"

"really,thanks its number 47 and anther two numbers that youy didn't use them right?"

"yes,but be careful when you use them now I'm going"

"but,to where?"

"I really don't know but as usual but before I go can you remind me of your names guys" she said while looking to yuma's friends

The green-haired girl said"I'm tori"

And the grey-haired girl said"I'm cathy but you can just call me cat"

And the boy with glasses said "I'm tokonosuke"

And the blue-haired said "I'm the class rep but my name is takashi"

Then amore said "nice to meet you guys now, I'm going meet you tomorrow in class"

Then Yuma gived amore a piece of paper and said "this is my number if you needed me in any thing I am ready to help you but becareful and take care of yourself, bye!"

Amore smiled and said "bye" and waved

Then they all waved to her as she went running slowly to her way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: hello, a new friend!

Next day at morning amore ran to the nearest park

And when she arrived she went to its bathroom to change her clothes and wear on it the uniform then she ran to the hallway in with she lived and placed her clothes in the corner then she directly ran to school.

And there at school she decended the ladder and stood taking her breath.

But then Yuma and tetsu also came in a rush to school tetsu was on his skateboard and he jumped the stairs then amore took steps back so she won't take a hit but on the other side Yuma jumped while saying his catch phrase "KATTOBINGU DA ZE, ORE!" then amore surprised as Yuma fell on her by a mistake as for amore her head have hitted the floor.

Tetsu run on his skateboard and said while laughing at him "hi amore and see ya Yuma in the class loser"

Then Yuma sat and saw amore then he became surprised as he said to amore while she was rubbing her head "ok that's you amore ? I'm sorry I didn't see you are ok?

"oh, as if I am invisible or som-" she didn't complete her sentence as they both looked at the stair ther was someone in a rush he seemed to be new his hair is orange.

Then the orange-haired boy said while running "hey, you both move, get out of my way, get out of my way, get out of my way please!" then amore and Yuma screamed as the boy fell from the stairs into Yuma his legs were on yuma's shoulders it was the most awekard position in the world! While for amore she fell on her stomach under the boy .

Yuma sat down and shouted at him "hey you must be careful where are you going" then he removed his legs away from his shoulders then the orange-haired boy jumped and sat down then he looked at Yuma surprised and happy at the same time while amore also get up from the floor and sat then she looked at them both.

The boy said "ohh, I know you .you are one of the finalists that have collected five heart pieces. " then Yuma have paused his happiness and said "ok if you mind I'm going to be late!"

Then amore said "me too"

Then the orange-haired boy have clinched his hand and said "no! I'm not going to let it happen, I know a very short way to the school" he grabbed yuma's hand and start running then amore held the end of yuma's t- shirt then she held his other hand and said "at least wait for me"

The boy kept running through the whole city first he jumped the buildings and said "come through here and here" and then got into the sewer and said "here, here" and amore said oh what a bad smell then Yuma fell and screamed into the water and then he entered to a restaurant and got from the back door from the kitchen and made him catch some shrimps in his mouth as amore said "all what you know is eating" then the boy said "here, here" then that boy started running everywhere in heartland city in zigzag as through our way the boy said "here, here" when he arrives at a place and Yuma scream and make noisy voices until they reached to the school after 1 hour.

Rei opened the class door hardly making everyone to get shocked then looked and said "who are you?"thenhe introduced and said "the king of duels here he come then he grabed Yuma by his neck under his arm to the door. Then tetsu got surprised and said "y-y-yuma?" then tokonosuke said "what is he doing here" then the orange-haired boy smiled and left the grip of Yuma making him to fall and said "oh or may be we are late a little bit I think then amore came to the class door walking on her hands and knees like a cat while huffing too much making the whole class to surprise "or maybe I think you are the one who were rushing around the whole city and then you call it a short distance to school. You are insane." Then they all looked at the boy as he said "oo I forgot to introduce myself ,my name is rei shingetsu. I have transferred to your school and this is my first day here" he said it happily then every one got surprised.

Then mr. kay said "even you amore you became like those two" then he put his hand on his forhead and said "oh now I have three tardy students in this class" then Yuma,rei and amore came surprised. Then he completed "you will have a detention"

Then later at lunch time, we all sat with each other as takashi said "oh, I'm glad to see you with us amore!"

Then she said "thanks!"

Then Yuma said angrily "that guy named rei is crazy he made us to run after him the whole city and he says about it that this is the shortest way to school he have caused me to Have a detention"

Then amore said "you are right but anyways you always have detention Yuma."

Then kotori said "don't complain he may be a good person after all"

Then tokonosuke said "yeah! You may be right , genious"

Then Yuma said as he started to smile "ok guys, you could be right"

Then suddenly rei came out to them on the roof and came to them then he sat beside Yuma and said to all of us "hi" then he looked at amore and Yuma and said in a smily face "I'm sorry I'm new to my way to school but have downloaded the map on my d-pad so I have really figured a short way to school belive me this time."

Amore said "its ok"

then cat-chan said "we all belive in you and I know you will be right this time"

then Yuma said "do you recently have any friends here?"

then rei said "no"

"ok then you can sit with us"

Then kotori said "welcome to our group!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:HELP ME!

And again the next day to school evry thing was normal amore came early this time to school and then she went to her class and found some of the students have came but from her group she found takashi and kotori then she have putted her bag on the table and went to kotori asking her "good morning, did you find Yuma?"

"no, anyways I was going to ask you the same question as I did with takashi"

Then both of them turned they found cat-chan and tokonosuke came. Then kotori asked them the same question but tokonosuke said "how and I have just came?" as for cathy said "no I came from above the buildings as I do"

Few moments later tetsu came then amore got to ask him "you race Yuma to school did you find him I probably thought that he would come early as he said"

"no I really didn't I thought the same"

Then after 10 minutes on the street..

Yuma and rei were running to school and a dog was running right behind them then suddenly they multiplied then Yuma said while running "oh no they are multiplying!"

As rei said "it was a short way but I didn't knew that there will be dogs I'm sorry Yuma-kun forgive me!" as they both fell down

Later in class ..

Yuma and rei came while there uniforms is scratched and there faces and bodies was full of bruises and scratches

Kotori said "oh what happened to you guys?"

Then Yuma said "we were running throught a way to school but a batch of dogs were running after us"

Then rei said "I'm really sorry I caused you alt of trouble since I came" he looked down on the floor.

Then Yuma said "no, you can't say that we are friends"

Then kotori said " anyways are you both ok?"

Rei answered "I'm fine its all goes to Yuma then"

And Yuma said " me too I'm fine its just some scratches ya" he laughed as kotori said "let me see" she poked yuma's shoulder

"ouch! That hurt " said Yuma

Then said rei "are you ok?"

"oh I'm ok don't worry about me hehehe"

Then amore said "oh you two both are a long story"

Then the school started meanwhile the time…

At the hotel were the arclight is living…...

A child with a blond braid was sitting on his chair watching his cartoons and laughing, then the scar-faced boy came out to him and goined the other two boys.

Then tron said evilly "well Quattro did you find her?"

"no, I didn't"

Then the pink-haired boy said calmly "well may be she is in school right now"

"so, you can catch that girl after school,and you know either she works with us or give us the numbers but be careful while bringing her here. She is a girl so, don't treat her violently. Specially you IV , and for another reason is that she have a strange defense powers. Do you understand?" said tron.

The boy with the long silver hair said "ok, but I will come with them to make sure of that"

The boy with the pink hair said smiling while IV said anmgrily "ok, as you wish tron."

….after school…..

Amore was walking with her friends. As Yuma said carelessly "so,how is the test? I think it was easy ,right?"

Then kotori said " you are careless Yuma . no body would have get away from that test it was sooo hard while you are here saying its easy ."

"then after that you would run around the city very fast and say that you are running from your problems which is bringing bad marks" said amore.

"and you make people aropund us think that we are crazy but for you they think that you have escaped a hospital or something you are terribly insane like what happened last time shark told you that you that you could be crazy" said takashi in a funny way.

"hey guys, almost talking about shark. If you noticed that we didn't see him from a very long time. Did any of you saw him any where?"said tetso curiosly

Said Yuma " you are right but really were could he be no one knows"

Then amore walked to different street and waved to them "I need to go. Bye!"

Then they waved went.

While amore was walking on a street , a boy that she doesn't know with a pink curly hair she didn't trust him but he came to her and said suddenly while being happy "WOW, OH HELLO . AREN'T YOU THE FAMOUS NUMBER HUNTER. I HEARD ABOUT YOU EVERY WHERE AND I KNOW YOU ARE A VERY STRONG DUELLIST AND I'M A BIG FAN OF YOU . WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FRIENDS? MY NAME IS III."

By the moment amore didin't know him and didn't know what to say but her heart felt that it is not good to friend him she didn't trust any one else but her friends. Then amore decided to talk but tell him a fake name of hers then she said while acting being confused "oo. Hi, my name is tobiichi origami " (the name is origami tobiichi but I switched it like the Japanese names)

"bbut how they said that your name is amore"

"forget about them"

He grabed her wrist and pulled her after him "come on I will show you something"

"Hey wait ! can't you leave it to tomorrow ?"

"no"

"why"

He pushed her very hard on the ground between a hallway and smirked evilly "because of this"

The red-haired girl stood up and looked around her and saw two guys standing one is taller and the other is shorter but wait she knew one of them she knew IV he is a famous duel champion but who was the other guy? She thought.

Then she said in fear as she take steps back to the wall while they are coming to her "who are you? And what do you want?"

"oh my my you don't know who am i?" said IV in a provoking way.

"my name is V. we just do want the numbers" said the other boy in a cool way.

"no, never I won't give you the numbers! You are evil and bad people and you will not take the numbers"said amore

Then IV and V muttered to each other so amore wouldn't hear neither III .

said IV angrily to his brother "that girl will pay of what she said" as he clenched his fist

said V "no, don't. remember what father said. We shouldn't treat her violently plus that I'm telling you that if you used your crest there will be no use so lets wait a minute".

" a minute? Stoppit you are too pathetic I'm not waiting I WILL DESTROY HER!" said IV as he got to amore and held her neck as she looked a away . V held his both arms but no use he was fierce at this moment. IV threw her to the ground on her head which made it to bleed some blood but no body of them saw that she is injuried as she screamed a little bit in pain then IV left her when V shouted and said " stop, leave her Quattro you can't do that to a girl!" then amore have stood up holding her head and ran away from them and cry so much.

Then III say her and was very concered and wanted to applogize very much and said to his brothers " do you like it like this when you injury her head and make her cry and rrun that way , father said not to treat her that way. Really you need an anger mangment Quattro"

As the girl kept running till she reached her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:the chase – part I

On the next day she didn't went to school she stayed were she lived and called Yuma after school for knowing what did they took while she was absent and all what she knew important that there will be a contest of who would bring a new kind of flower to the class that is no found in japan or even invent it .

How ever she thught of an idea but it was easy for her to make it so she delayed it and then she wrapped her head with some bandages because they started to bleed more any way the contest was after 3 monthes it will be enough until she will be healed.

Meanwhile at the hotel with the arclights..

Tron get surprised of what Quattro said " SAY WHAT! You have injuried her and hurt her feelings. I warned you why didi you do that?"

"now we have to bring her to here for argueing her to tell us where is her numbers" said V.

III said " but how?"

Tron chukled and said "hmm.. well suppose you don't treat her violently but you can blind her and tie her here when she tells us where did she put the number or whatever the situation was you can free her. Now of course you know in which street she lives right? Go and bring her but carefully"

Now while amore was sitting she was looking at her xyz monster then she return it to her deck after that she has putted her face on her knees and began to realize what happened with her until the three arclights came and stood in front of herand why she looked at them with fear V have got down to her and have held her hands then she screamed and said "what are you doing ? are you insane?"

Then IV said "its this" and have blinded her eyes and then she tried to scream but no use they have putted a tape on her mouth then they have argued her to walk into their jeep car.

V kept driving the car until he reached the hotel .

And there they took her to their apartment then to a free room they broght a blanket and wrapped it around her very very veeery tight that she couldn't move, from her shoulders to her legsas for her arms they were in this squeezing blanket they have wrappedit like a roll as it was cut it alittle bit from down then they have broght a steel bar and tied her with it by some belts from every where like an Xxs from down and up then they took off her shoes.

And went calling tron and when they came to her a again with tron they took of the tape from her mouth as for tron he asked curiously "where is the numbers?"

"I won't give them to you evil people"

"I will ask you again, where is the numbers?"

She didn't answer. Then they started calling her fake name which is origami. And told her that she is a snake . but there were no response from her. So they all sat down for hours waiting her to answer .until night came by, then they left her as tron said "you have became silent suddenly huh? Then lets see where your silence will lead you to. I will leave you here for 50 day intil you speak." And like that they all went to sleep as for her she heard a camera clicking she knew that they were putting cameras in the room as she slept while being tied and have teared.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7: the chase – part II

after the 50 days..

Yuma was worried about amore very much she didn't come to school and she didn't call him would she be in trouble. Or there would be like some horror films a place that someone goes then he suddenly dis a ppear .?! he wanted to see amore anyways

Later, with amore…

She have noticed that her head have healed but then she started crying silently then when tron and the arclights came, III was desperate and very sad and mournful to her as if he felt the pain that she felt he wanted to free her and he wanted the numbers at the same time he couldn't watch any more to what is happening he can't watch amore is crying but if amore knew what he specially is feeling she would be his best friend.

Tron was surprised seeing amore is still handling she was the same position as before but she bent her back a little bit from tiredeness even if she sleeping but she is hurting. Then he said " oh, you seem to be strong although you're crying . now will you tell me where is the number or shall I leave you another 50 days?"

Then V though – I think my father is a little bit hard –

Then amore have sobbed and said " kill me"

They all became confused

Then III BECAME WORIED "WHAT, WHAT IS SHE SAYING ? DID YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"no, kill me, kill me, KILL ME, I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANY MORE IT IS BETTER THAN BEING TIED LIKE THAT!" she shouted

Then tron smirked and said carelessly "I don't have to kill you I waqnt the numbers. I sware I will leave you if you told me"

"I will not" she said in a very low voice

"hmm.. so what now"

Then V said worried "you are stressing on her , untie her may be she will talk"

"ok" said tron and went untieing the beltsand the blankets then her hand after that she have fell down it wasn't a too high distance two the floor it was just 3 inches but she falled on her butt that's why it hurted her. She muttered "ouch!"

Then tron said "now will you tell me"

She raised her head "I gave them to Yuma tsukumo"

Then IV said "what" and all of them got surprised

As for tron he said" why didn't you said that from the beginning"

She raised an eye barrow. As he said "ok, you must agree to work with us"

"Work?"

"yes its quite simple help us in hunting numbers and I mean to be accurate you must work with as and be in our row always without betraying us you can go if you accepted will you?"

She looked down sadly and thought to her self – they are forcing me—then she raised her head to tron and said £well ok as you wish but don't come against me when I help you then"

" ok, now all you have to do is to put this in your ears"

She crossed her arms and said " and how am I supposed to see it and you are blinding me genious?" teased amore

Then Quattro laughed

Then tron said "ok I will remove it when we go out any ways what in your ears is a small device we can talk to you with frtom far away as you can do the same and as long as it is in your ears we can see what are you doing don't ever remove it exept if we are with you or when you go to the restroom or when you sleep just remove it under these 3 cases ok?"

"ok"

Then they all went out of the hotel and they unblended amore but she have closed her eyes because of the light then III said " are you ok?"

"I'm fine" said amore happily then she went

On the next day amore went to school ..

and every one of her friends were surprised then she told them " I was sick"#but then in the recess she just sat with her group as usual.

Then kotori said " were you really sick namore?"

"no, its just something I was about to tell you but not now you will know later"

Then Yuma asked "what do you mean? I was really worried about you"

"no don't worry at all , just wait, just wait Yuma"amore finished what she is saying and stood up and looked at the sun alrising fire in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8: a sweet call…

when amore got to where she is living, she found that someone have sent her a message on her d-gazer , but that message was from a strange number that she didn't knew before.

Before she read the message she have called the number to make sure who it was but it was III .

On the phone..

Amore: hello, III that was your number?

III: yes it was. Did you read the message that I have sent you?

Amore: no I didn't I just was making sure of what was the number. Anyways what is it that you want?

III:I just want to apologize and I want to meet you after tomorrow I bet its your weekend vacation.

Amore: its ok no need to say sorry. Well to be honest, I never got mad from any one. Even so what you all didi to me but I won't say any thing about it but now if you said sorry I will forgive you easily. But why did you want to meet me ?

III: amore you are so cute and also you are a nice person and I'm really sorry that I tricked you last time but I felt concerned to you and I didn't really want to see what was happening to you. I'm sorry.

Amore: really?

III: yes, amore do you really forgive me from your heart?

Amore: yes, I do. Well its all returns to you are the nice person here. You had feelings for me and showed that by apologizing to me. I forgive you III.

III: amore, thank you

Amore: you're welcome

III: amore

Amore: YES?

III: before you say bye I want to tell you some thing from my heart amore.

Amore: WHAT IS IT ?

III: I LOVE YOU

Amore: III, you…..

III: no, no don't cry!

Amore: its ok

III: OK I NEED TO TELL YOU MANY THINGS BUT REMEMBER TO COME on huge building beside heartland tower the other high building that is still being built on the roof I'll meet you there , bye

Amore: ok, bye

The end of the call

"Oh III, i love you too.!" Said amore happily while tears are begin to fall very quickly


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9: a warning, in the morning?

Amore have wrote a letter before she sleeps because she can't warn him of the arclight while they are hearing her from the device in her ear they didn't mention to remove it at school time she have put some perfume on the letter and put it in her school bag for tomorrow. And then she remembered that the contest is tomorrow so she went to the park and grabed a flower from each color and made a batch then she returned to her place and sat down she took each flower and removed the petal from them and took a piece of clay and put it at the bottom of the moddle and for each flower she took a petal from each color and put it on the flower it self until she formed a nice colourful batch then she said to herself " I wonder what Yuma would invent of the flowers " and then she laughed and put the flower batch beside her school bag.

At the morning …

she wore her uniform as usual in the bathroom at the park in front of the hallway that she lived in and took her school bag and her flower batch and of course the letter and then she went to school . and there she didn't find Yuma racing tetso as usual then she went to class.

At class..

She found Yuma came early she putted her bag and batch of flower on her desk and went to Yuma and asked him "wow! The first time you come early"

"early?i must come early on the contest I love that day?"

"ok Yuma every thing is written here"

"aletter? Here? What do you mean by that?"

"shhhhhh"

"ok,ok"

Yuma opened the letter and start reading…

Dear,Yuma 9/7/2109

Yuma, I told you that I will tell you the truth. Its all about that the arckights have caught me and they kept me with them the last 50 days wanting me to give them the numbers I told them that they are not with me they have argued me to tell them I told them that I give it to you and because if I want them to free me they told me that I must accept to number hunt for them that's why I didn't said any thing to you that's because they put some kind of a device in my ears they are watching me but if I remove it they migh caugh me again there are 3 cases only to remove it but for now you must be careful and get ready at any time because they might duel you at any time who knows but forgive me they even have injuried me in my head the day before the fifty ones ok you can tell the others but not while I'm with you and don't talk about it to me remember that I'm watched the arclights are III,IV,V,Tron.

Sincerely, amore

The end of the letter

Yuma gave a nervous look and said "does that mean she is forced"

Then astral said "I'm afraid yes"

Yuma looked at amore as she was looking at him then Yuma put his hand on his mouth and pointed at her amore in the orphanage she learned what does that mean but Yuma learn it from his parents it meant-can I talk to you one minute- then she moved her head right and left which meant- no-then she smiled at him and put her hand on her head then she swivelled her finger and put her hand on her chest and then gived a sigh and then made an o with both hands and raised them which all of that means-don't worry, I'm ok, I'm just giving you a warning.

Then Yuma make a sigh and smiled. Amore was too lucky that the arclight doesn't know what are they doing.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10: yay! I'm the winner

the teacher came and said "we will take the best flower invention from each class so it will be 3 and it will be decorated on the heart of heartland tower and the winners will have trophies made of real gold they will get it by today when they arrive my tenjo"

"wow! from kite" said amore and yuma

most of the students didn't enter the contest but introduced the sttudents and their work and brought 3 men and the students that didn't enter the contest to vote.

It represented on the board the list of the students and their work + votes

1- Amore: colourful petal flower = 20

2- Yuma: number 39 utopia with the flowers petal = 19

3- Summer: a picture on a chart made of dried flower petal =1

4- Tokonosuke: an robot flower that its petal move my itself = 0

5- Takashi: an electrical flower which its petal have lamps= 10

6- Kotori: a stretching flower =5

shouted " my good congratulations amore is the winner"

The whole class clapped for amore

The board brought word congratulations

As amore screamed saying " I win , yay"

As some cutted papers stated falling on her then suddenly the number hunter kaito have entered the class then he asked " who is the winner?" as they all pointed at amore

Then kaito came to her as amore's heart began to bump because amore knew him from before as he pulse increased then he reached to her and became surprised when he looked in her eyes "amore?" he sinked deep in her eyes while looking

"eh?"

" ee nothing, congratulation" as he gived her the trophy and left the class as the three men took pictures of her and her friends standing beside her as he gaved me an invitation for a party at today's night and allowed my friends to go accually no body else than him was interested even the ones who have losed.

"hehehe hey! Amore it was just one point and I win" said Yuma

"good luck next time" amore smiled

"my god no body liked my invention" said tokonosuke while crying like a baby

Every body laughed

Then summer came and said "I only won 1 point but its better than nothing" and she smiled

Then kotori asked and then said happily "why you only participatedwithout—"

"no don't ask me about her she said that it is silly"

"oh, but the stretching flower was silly I know but I participated and didn't know want to do but any way its good I have did my best any ways you will come to the party?"

"no, resting at home is better"

"ok"

Then takashi came and said "my electrical flower was a genious invention to summarize I have 10 because it was good but not the full I'm happy"

"but I'm sad"said tokonosuke

Every body at the same time laughed and make a sigh

Amore bent a little bit to him"no don't be sad be happy you have did as you can next time you would do better!" amore smiled

After everyone went home by himself excpt me and Yuma….

Then Yuma asked amore " do you know kaito you both looked as if you know each other from a long time ago he have deepen into you"

"well, yes when I was young before I went to an orphanage after a day by my parents incident I sat alone one the street crying and from another reason I was injuried in my stomach and till now I am injuriend the kind of metal that I have injuried in it made my injury to be permenant but he told me that he is from heartland tower he was also young and he said that there was an special orphanage in the tower that he saved me in it and from that day we became friends he saw me lonely then hedidn't like some one to cry I love him"

" then what have separate your friendship?"

"nothing after I released from the orphanage because I grew up he also grewed up and for some circumstances he became a number hunter and I didn't see him"

"well I knew him from the day he wanted to hunt my numbers in then we became a team from a duel inside the emperors key if you know his problem I know too don't you think there is something strangein that?"

"well I bet you may be yes but its sad . however you will come today?"

"for sure"

"yay!"

"how about your injury you still bleeding?"

"yes, but never mind now I must go so, I can get ready"

Amore ran to her street and waved Yuma "bye"

"bye"


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11: the creepy party

amore went to a dress store to buy a dress for the party but she have a problem in choosing which dress is better.

And after an hour of choosing she have finally choose the right one a red dress which is short from the front and long from the back and have many diamond she adored diamonds then she have buy it from her mother's money

At night.

She went to the bathroom and wore it then she took her make up and pu a red lipstick and a pink blush and a blue eyeshadow then she took her invitation and put in in her bag and took her trophy and wore her red shoes and took her small red bagand put her accessory and went to the party

then she found every body came exept cat-chan and kotori so she waited for them with Yuma and astral starring at every thing around while tetso and takashi are talking but tokonosuke was in another world he was thinking deeply in some thing and they didn't notice amore coming but then suddenly amore said "Yuma, hello?"

"oh hello I didn't saw you "

"neither they"

Then cat- chan and kotori came from opposite way then they looked at each other angrily and both of them said "I'm better"

Then kotori said "how you are just wearing cat costums and you say they are dresses"

Then cathy got made and made a angry cat voice . because cathy wore a chi-pao and a carina but tori she wor a dress and a jeans jaket and some accessories.

Then amore said "come on guys lets go"

And then we gived the invitation to the guard and we entered .

Takashi said " its pretty awesome"

Then amore said "exuse me , restroom I'm going to be right back" and then she removed the microteller from her ears.

And then she went to the rest room and fixed her hair and when she returned back she found IV is standing there in her way putting one hand on his hip and then he said in angry tone " what are you planning amore huh? You haven't hunt any numbers yet. To an addition that you are trying to steal my brother's heart then after that you are loving another boy named kaito and then you are making my brother thinking of you all the time he neglect making food for us because of you. Then you are trying to hurt his feelings and break his heart after you steal it from him when he knows that you are with another boy it was good that he didn't heard what you were saying last time, now tell me what do you plan ,huh you snake?"

"no,no its just a misunderstanding kaito was just giving me my trophy but it had breaken him when he remembered me but what I told Yuma about was true but I just loved him of what he did and I owe him for that but I'm not planning on any thing evil I forgave your brother because he said sorry and he is the one you said I love you but I really love him too but that doesn't mean that I stealed his heart that won't break his heart if I were with kaito both situations are different"

"OH YEAH THEN SHUT UP ,LIAR!" he pushed amore on the floor and put his leg on her chest. "so like this you will learn not to hurt my brother and respect me"

"Quattro! Stop what you are doing is wrong!" she pushed his leg and sat down.

"you are the wrong here" he took her arm and fold it to the back almost breaking it because it have craced a little bit.

"ahhhhhh stop…it Quattro stoooop it aahhhh" she felt the pain in her arm in her heart and her pulse increased

Then IV left her and smirked evilly "its all have done you fool. I will leave you but if I saw my brother's feelings have been hurted or if I saw him crying this time no mercy I will fin ish you with my own hands" then he left her.

She stood up while holding her arm as she have but the device again into her ears then she went to Yuma .

Meanwhile Yuma and amore was talking about the party..

Tokonosuke became angry because people was ignoring him because he was short then he suddenly had an idea he went to a security man and pushed him aside then took his clothes and left him with his boxers a side then tokonosuke stood on some wooden sticks and held another two wooden sticks and wore a mask so, he would become taller then he stood at the middle of the people

While amore was talking to yuma she felt a pain in her arm then she held it while being shaking then Yuma suddenly said "are you ok,amore?"

"I'm ok its just I hitted my arm from before while I was in a rush hehehe"

"oh you scared me"

Then takashi came and asked "did any one of you saw tokonosuke?"

Amore answered "no we didn't"

Then the light have been turned of and a heartland came and said on the microphone excitedly "congratulation!we would like to thank our three flower inventoers and the winners in decoratind the heartland tower's hear they are amore Rhodes , rio kastle , andsacha itsuka!" then every one have clapped and Yuma said " we didn't knew that shark's sister came in the school again but where is shark himself?" and then the kights have been turned on again.

Then suddenly the man with boxers came and shouted like a crazy human came from unkonown world or from mental hospital he shouted and pointed at the man who is pretending to be a security police who is originally tokonosuke "THERE! IS THE ONE WHO TOOK MY CLOTHES AND PRETEDING TO BE ME!"" than every body became surprised as the man came running at the masked-man then the masked-man start running an dthen while he was running every thing that he is wearing have flew away showing a boy wearind sticks as tokonosuke kept running as the man ran at him making oooooooooooooo sounds like africaans then tokonosuke ran and get slipped into the huge cake making the cake to drop into pieces at the people and people's faces as he kept running he have hitted takashi and he fell as Yuma came to him for getting him up and said takashi "what is he doing here we are in trouble" as tokonosuke have tripped over the table on it some pizzas and stuff that is being moved by a obot making it to be thrown on the peopl's faces then he fell then amore camed rushing to him for helping hem up then she said "lets get of this place now !" then Yuma and the others came as the security man said "oh its you again I felt there is something is going to happen from the beginning!" as they were running he was running after them saying to them "come cake here ! now . you are in a biiig trouble" as astral watched well he smiled

Asthey ran out of the building and passed by a forest then amore removed her microteller from her ears because she thought that its better.

As for the 4 arclights watching they arwe laughing loud and high and to much about what are they seeing and when it stopped tron was happy because he can't stop laughing either every one else then IV was able to say some words while he was laughing " well ….that…..is….better… hahahahahahahahahahah…"

When they all were running Yuma and amore saw kaito giving them his back he could be wandering about something but it was good for amore that she have removed the micro teller from her ear then they felt a pulse when kaito turned his head a little bit to them he saw them then they both stopped as the others completed running except tori she stop when she found Yuma stoped then she said "what is it Yuma" then she looked at kaito and said "kite" then she watched well what is happening.

Kaito have turned to face them as he faced Yuma and said "be ready because when the time comes I will beat you "

"eh?"

"oh Yuma don't misunderstand me I'm not talking to you I'm talking to astral"

"what!"

Then he turned his face to amore and smiled then said "long time no see you amore –san"

Then kaito said to Yuma "will you go to your home and leave us"

Yuma muttered "amore"

Then she smiled and nodded

Then Yuma nodded back and he went to go home with kotori because he trusted kaito

Then kaito looked at amore and said "what happened ? why did you became a number hunter too"

"well becauase I started having haters and I needed to protect my self but later I gave the numbers to Yuma but I didn't find you how ever later these arclights you know have kidnapped me with them for 50 days!because they wanted the numbers I told them that I agve them to Yuma but they didn't leave me until I agree to work with them and to number hunt for them then I accepted to go and till now they are watching me by some kind of device V have invented it but they allowed me to remove it under 3 cases only but I removed it before I left that building there but when I was in the bathroom I got out I found Quattro there he said that loving you would break his brother's heart then he have folded my arm and still now its hurting me as from before the first time I met them he have also pushed my and injuried my head well III is good person he have said sorry many times and I forgive him but he said he love me as I love him but for you would you be mad?"

He held her from sholder and kissed her cheek as she blushed as he said " V ? you know we used to be friends but now no but if you loved his brother no problem as long as he cares about you and he can protect you from Quattro no take this if you needed me ok, bye" he gived her a piece of paper written on it his number and he waved her as she chukled and smiled a shiny happy smile

I love you too kite.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: yay! A new apartment

Amore was sitting alone and was thinking at the same time about what happened then she realized how crazy she and her friends were at the party last night then she was glad that today have been a vacation due to many students absence because of the party then she stood up and left the place as she went to the park but this time to play and enjoy her time.

She played with the slides and the swing for a very long time she mostly enjoyed the swings since she was small.

At the evening….

She went back for having some rest but she found a letter on her bag she opens it as she read:

Dear amore:

You have won the ultimate prize in the contest I am veryvery happy about the decorations of the city's tower it represented peace and beauty which made 895 family to visit our city it is the best more than any of the years before you have won a new apartment by the hogo street the third apartment it is already ready for you you can take your bag and go to your new home.

Sincerely,

Mr. heartland

Amore was very surprised and happy at the same time. Then she packed everything in her bag and went to a taxi.

Finally she arrived then she took the elevator to the second floor as she found under the carpet the card of verivcation then she took it and enter.

She was quit surprised she took the bag and put it in one of the 5 big rooms she couldn't believe what she is seeing now 5 rooms with a very big bed and it have curtains she completed exploring the apartment as she was very happy as she jumped on the bed and said "yay! A new apartment finally it's a paradise"

She couldn't believe how happy she was as she smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13: trey's truth

On the next day which was the real weekend, amore remembered her date with III. so she went t he bathroom to take ashower then after she returned she got a fairy black skirt with a white top and a blue jaket with a long red boots.

Then she took her bag and went to the high building that is under constructin behind the heartland tower as trey told her.

She have went to the last floor as the sky started to have lightings and rain.

Trey was alaways early so what made him to be late? or maybe he didn't come because he probably thought that will not come in such a storm. may be should wait a little thought as she felt a little bit cold and looked to the sky.

After nearly 15 minutes...

Trey have came behind amore and started with a "hi" which caught amore's attention.

"Hey what made you be late like that have been waiting"

"Sorry, but why are you standing in the rain like that?"He held her hand and pulled her to te stairs where there is no rain can reach from above. as he aid "I'm ging o get some towels.

He ent and returned in few seconds as he gave her a towel and put a towel on his shoulders as amore have sneezed volently.

"Oh!I'm sorry let me help you"as he bent to her legs and red wth hs oel and tarting t squeaze her fngers.

"Hey!what the hell you are doing trey sTand up"

"No,I'm just trying to free my sins away as m pretty good in messaging"

" but you should not make your self that low"

""Whatever but will do it and no buts"

"Alright fine"she said as she turned her face away.

As he was massaging her legs he said in a sad tone"all needed to tell you is about my familylong ago my father have disappeared my brother quinton didn't hAve the time to take care of us while searching for father so he sent me and quattro to the orphanage after ten years later when and my brother grew up he came to take us he said that father have ame but when saw him he was that vetrix you know he told us that doctor faker have sent him and kazuma tsukumo yuma's father to unknown dimentions now we knew them kazuma was sent t he astral world while my father was sent the to barian world nither of them could cme back but my father made a deal is t hunt te numbers and defeat dctor faker as tey wuld return him bck he agreed but wile rturning atransformation happened t him he returned t us ad canged our nmes in order t kep us save vtrix real nme is byron while me is mihaael and quattro is thomas and quinton ral nme is christopher but we call hm chris for short kazuma was still there till nowwe collect the numbers for having its powers to defeat dr. Faker ou family used to be together until they haave separated and all hatred they need to have is revenge I wish they wuold return"

They both stood up as amore said "trey was that why you were that way before well do not blame you but blame dr. faker and the barians don't be sad you need to that they will return one day"

"You are right" he smiled "well also needed to tell you something vetrix told me to tell you before come here"

"And what is it?"

"It is ...hmm... he wants you to live with us"

"No do not worry about that because mr. heartland gave me an apartent to live in yesterday"

"Well we know that but he insisted that you should come so you would be nearer to use and by the way you can get rid of the microteller but am asking you because know you wn't be comfortable like thiS""

" ad why"

"Because ... hmm you know we are all ...hmm..."He blushed as he took steps very closer t her face

"Oh do you mean the word "males"I do not care acctually because if you did something would calLthe police you know"she said it as she was going to blush while trey turned t be like a tomato as he was going to fait

He hugged her in all of a sudden and kissed her lips as they suddenly turn away from each other as amore blushed too and bit a lip .what te hell is he thinking?amore tought.

"Now did that will you call the police?"

"Of course not"

"And why? you said that you would"

"You know why"

"No don't"he smirked "say it you do not have any choice"

"Ok ok because you love me are you happy now"

"Well yu do not have to do so we all love you even quattro does but he is alittle bit qwerty yu know"

"Listen if you did it might forgive you all exept quattro you do not know what he have done t me right?"

"No know unless he did something else"

"Yes he did"

"Ok amore do not worry will be with you all the time me amore"

"Well if you say so"

"Ok would come to take you tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Bye amore"

"Bye trey" she waved as she saw him leave through a portal.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14: the fight

on the evening of the second day...

trey came on the door of amore and knocked firmly. amore opened the door as they both sat on the couch.

"so amore are you ready?"

"well yes, but what I will do exactly?"

"as usual but living with us as it will be good because you can remove the microteller from your ears forever"

"really?"

"yes of corse" he said is he took the device and throw in on the floor as he said " as long as you will touch the crest on my hand you can transport with me as its power will also be with you as it will absorb some of your powers now we will go to my apartment but thing of its shape while holding my left hand"

"well are you sure its safe?"

"yes it is"

as amore held his left hand loosely as they transported by a portal.

above a tree in their garden the portal opened.

as they fell on the tree then they fell on the ground as they both screamed "ouchhhhh!"

amore looked angrily at trey"i told you its not safe"

"well its not my problem that you were thinking of something else"

"well but it is must take an effect from the most possibility which is you"

"why me"

amore took of her both shoses "because it belongs to you stupid!"

he was angry as he was going to take a step so that they both would start fighting against each other "no, I'm not stupid!"

"no you are"

"i'm not what makes me stupid its you the one who is stupid"

no i'm not you are stupid because you haven't realized that yet!"

as their argument completed it made Quattro and Quinton to come from their loud voice, as Quattro said "what the hell is going here?!"while Quinton said "a fight is going to start now! its not good " as Quinton held amore back while Quattro held trey back as they both screamed "STOP IT NOW!" which made them stop arguing.

as trey said "leave me Quattro! she have started it!"

as she said " me? its you by the fact that the crest belongs to you"

"well true but you were thinking of other thing that you have a miserable mind!"

"what did you say!" amore managed to free her hand and throw trey one of her shoes but it came on Quattro's face as he shouted " hey!" as she threw the other shoe on trey's face.

"does that mean that you have lost your politeness?!"

"respect yourself trey! you are the one who called me having a miserable mind"

as the argument starts again Quinton thought to himself 'if they didn't stop they will destroy the whole place later when they will stop?'

Quattro shouted "SHUT UP YOU BOTH SHITS YOU TWO PIPSQUEAKS HAVE MADE US A BIG HEADACHE CLOSE YOUR MOUTH BASTARDS OR ELSE QUINTON WOULD USE HIS CREST ON YOU BOTH!"

there was a great silence as everybody stared at Quattro. as he sighed.

as Quinton said " ok now what ever started this just stop it now and come in" he said while entering the door of their hotel.

Quattro said"applogize to each other now!"

'see who is talking now' trey thought as he laughed

amore and trey bend to each other and said "sorry"

Quattro smirked "amore now you come with trey" as he went inside

amore looked at trey's eyes sadly and said" we shouldn't fight i'm sorry"

"really me too sorry for insulting you"

they both smiled to each other as they went inside.


	15. Chapter 15

note: if any one of you arew interested to make part 2 of this story until I be free and complete it my self pm me


End file.
